Talk:Chris Kratt (Character)/@comment-5098080-20120630165730/@comment-4927386-20120702033622
Lovemeaviva, if you could email this to Chris Kratt, I would extremely apriciate it! Hey Chris Kratt! Allow me to Introduce myself. I am your niece's wikia typing buddy, Wild Kratts Super Fan 1. Let me just start by saying, YOU AND MARTIN ARE AWESOME!!! Now don't laugh at me, but I'm 14, and I think Wild Kratts is that kind of show that comes around every 10 years that is a huge success! CONGRATS ON SELLING YOUR SHOW TO GERMANY! Like you're niece said, those people are just a bunch of FREAKOUT IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean, you and Martin are my favorite characters!!! I have no idea why anybody would say that about you or Martin! It makes me want to punch them! Ok, Ok Calm down! Let's admit it Chris, there are a lot of mean people out there that just don't care about other people's feelings. I'm sorry you got hurt like that. I don't make light of it! I'm sure your brother Martin feels the same. You need to know your fans are out there, young or old or 14 years old. They care about you and when you get hurt, they get hurt. (same goes for Martin) Anyway, forgive me, but I'm such a Wild Kratt nerd (and proud of it!) that I play my own character whenever it's on. Literally, I'll get up from the couch and play my parts! (and sometimes I steal your and Martin's and the other characters lines. Sorry) I play a character that I made up, and her name is Kate Corcavado (Aviva's daughter) Actually, It's me animated with a different name. for example..... (aardvark town) Chris: AH! Python, lives in this one. Koki: Built by aardvark, home of python. Martin: Ow! African-crested porcipine over here! Koki: Built by aardvark, home of porcipine. Kate: AH! Spoted hyenas! Even the aardvarks worst enemy move into aardvark dens to have their cubs. Martin: OH No! Not again. Kate: Chris? Martin? Wha... Whahh! I also have 2 ideas for 2 episodes you could possibly use. The first one, I call the Cretacious Crises, but you can change the name. In the episode, Aviva's finishing up her time machine, and accidently whisks back Chris (or Martin, doesn't matter) to the Cretacious Period! Another problem, Aviva's time machine can only send things to the the period of time, and not bring them back! She better hurry, because Chris was sent back to the day the ASTROID HIT! And the team only has 6 hours to get him out before he becomes like the dinosaurs! The other episode, is a Chrismas Holiday episode. It's called Hop along Holiday Reigndeer. The holidays are coming up and the Wild Kratts are getting festive and jolly, all except for Aviva. She's been keeping a photo album of everything the Wild Kratts have done over the year to give to her nieces in the states. She needs one more photo. But Christmas is tomorrow, and it probably won't be finished. Martin suggests getting a picture of the crew with a caraboo or riegndeer power suit. At the same time, Zach has entered a Christmas Decoration Contest, and he has an idea to assure him of winning... make reigndeer flying robots with real reigndeer! This will be one Christmas no one will forget. Hope you like the ideas. You don't have to use them I just you might like the plots. :) Well, it's 10:30 at night, so I'd better go to bed. IT WAS AWESOME MEETING YOU CHRIS KRATT! Say hi to Martin and Athena and even Zachary for me. See Ya On the Creature Trail :) Wild Kratts Super Fan 1